When Doves Cry
by Gldnlqr
Summary: -One Shot- Harry reminices at his lovers grave.


Title:Doves Cry

Author:Gldnlqr

Summary:Harry reminices at his lovers grave.

Warnings:Songfic, M/M, Angst (Seriously), MPreg and Preg

AN: The rest of the normal heading is at the bottom. Suppose, thats a footer then, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. His standing form slumped, now sprawled in front of gravestone that haunted him. His wide eyes didn't take in his friends, nor the many people grieving just as he was. His mind rebelled, the pictures rising up behind his eyes.<strong>

_Dig if u will the picture _

_Of u and I engaged in a kiss _

_The sweat of your body covers me _

_Can u my darling _

_Can u picture this?_

His eyes were closed and he couldn't seem to stop smiling, his lover was on top of him, thier bodies still sweaty, but both of them leasurely kissing in the aftermath. This was true peace.

_Dream if u can a courtyard _

_An ocean of violets in bloom _

_Animals strike curious poses _

_They feel the heat _

_The heat between me and u_

He laughed as his love tackled him, ending up on a blanket he had set up in the grove they had found together in the forbidden forest. The other kissed him deep, thier passion rising as the day, hot and humid, surrounded them. They were in thier own world. They didn't need anything else.

_How can u just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)_

_Maybe I'm just 2 demanding _

_Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold _

_Maybe you're just like my mother _

_She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)_

_Why do we scream at each other _

_This is what it sounds like _

_When doves cry_

"Harry!" His love cried desperately. Harry spun around, furious. His arm swept out, his eyes sparked in his rage. "No!" Harry yelled. "Not again. You keep comparing me to him in class. 'You're so like James. Always so arrogont', I can't stand it anymore! You're never satisfied by anything I say or do!" His love grabbed his shoulders, and stared him in the eyes, "You are not like your father, and I love your too much to see you do this. I have to say these things, Harry. It's expected." Harry ground his teeth and sighed, leaning his head against his lovers. "It's alright."

_Touch if u will my stomach _

_Feel how it trembles inside _

_You've got the butterflies all tied up _

_Don't make me chase u _

_Even doves have pride_

Harry's lover smirked and softly touched him, seemingly a innocent carress. Harry's eyes jerked up, his eyes wide. He swallowed past the nervousness in his stomach. It was always like this, the sly looks, the small touches. He was about to scream. Later that night, when the two were alone, Harry furiously pinned the other to the wall. His lips slipped up his lovers neck to his ear and he hissed, "I won't play this game, love. Either love me or stop, but knock off the teasing!"

_How can u just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)_

_Maybe I'm just 2 demanding _

_Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold _

_Maybe you're just like my mother _

_She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)_

_Why do we scream at each other _

_This is what it sounds like _

_When doves cry_

Harry watched as his lover walked away, he couldn't do anything all had been said, well yelled, really. 'You're such a bastard!' 'You're not much better, Potter!' 'You can't leave me! You can't! I refuse to let you go!' 'You arrogant ass! You're going to get us BOTH killed if we keep on like this!' 'But...' '...Goodbye, Harry.'

_How can u just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)_

_Maybe I'm just 2 demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father)_

_Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold (Ya know he's 2 bold)_

_Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother)_

_She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied)_

_Why do we scream at each other (Why do we scream, why)_

_This is what it sounds like_

'When Doves Cry' Harry thought silently as his lover quietly gasped in his arms. The blood around them seemed not to matter, they were in their own world again. He gently kissed his love and watched as the life died in thier eyes before he stood, ready to face his destiny.

_When doves cry When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)_

_When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)_

_Don't Cry (Don't Cry)_

**"Harry," It was Hermione, crouched beside him. She silently gathered him in her arms and rubbed his back. After awhile, Harry got up and stood, looking at the monument to his lover.**

_When doves cry _

_When doves cry _

_When doves cry_

**_'Severus Sebastian Snape'_**  
><strong><em>'Lover, Friend, Son, And Hero'<em>**

_When Doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry)_

_Don't cry_

_Darling don't cry _

_Don't cry _

_Don't cry _

_Don't don't cry_

**As Harry stood looking at the grave, he smiled softly at the memories and turned to walk away, his best friend holding his hand, both of them rubbing thier slightly distended stomaches.**

* * *

><p>Song Credits: When Doves Cry by Prince.<br>Pairings: Harry/Snape, and Herm/Ron (Not said, but she is preg, so I figured I'd tell ya'll who the dad is, lol)  
>AN: My first Songfic, be nice. Reviews are cool. Oh, updating Hangover Potion soon. Likely today. Oh, and if anyone wants to be my beta, I am looking for one. These are all unbetaed, and I don't know if I'm making any mistakes.<p> 


End file.
